


Memory Remains

by fredda



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cultural Differences, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredda/pseuds/fredda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is usually not a dwarf with an interest for elves, but there is always a first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Remains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thisbirdhasflown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisbirdhasflown/gifts).



For all the hazy years that had passed Legolas, he would always remember the blond dwarf like it was just yesterday.

Elves have the luxury of gaining pleasure in their aging. While men faded in strength and mind, elves grew stronger, keener and more joyful with each passing year.

Though elves have a good memory, sometimes the years blurred. Faces that had passed them only ever so volatile, they didn´t matter to an elf.

The blond dwarf however remained in his memory.

.....

Unlike his brother, Fili was not at all impressed by the elves. With watchful restraint he eyed the red she-elf while tending to his brother's wound and the silver-blond male that stood frozen like a stature, staring into the dark of the night.

He had seen him before. He was the leader of the elves that had captured them back in mirkwood.  
With his blazing eyes he had looked at Fili, unmoving until the dwarf lowered his head for he could not stand the cold stare any longer.

Later he regretted backing down. His uncle would probably have been ashamed that he let himself be so easily impressed by the spawn of Ilúvatar.

To Fili's sardonic delight the elf came back. Slowly he regarded everyone of them with a blinkless stare. This time Fili stood his ground when the elf came to his cell and stared right back. Hoping that all his fury leaped on the elf just through his eyes.

To his surprise, this time something in the elve's eyes changed. It was as though a curtain was lifted and Fili stared right into a vast blizzard of emotions.  
Again the intensity of it was almost to much to bear. Though this time it felt much differnet.

Fili blinked and with a surprised gasp he took a step back from the bars of his cell. For just a moment the elf looked confused. Then the curtain of emotions fell shut in his eyes and he hastily retreated into the glooming darkness of the realm.

While in the cells next to his commotion was bubbling up again, Fili stood there, unmoving and his heart was pounding. It didn´t feel bad though.

Alright, Fili was perhaps a little impressed by the elves now. At least they saved him and his brother and Bard´s children of course.

It was however very annoying how Kili shamelessly cosied up to that she-elf. All the while she responded in kind.  
She was different then the blond one. She was wilder and less cold, but she lacked the power that the blond elf held in his eyes.  
Now the red elf smiled at Kili and their hands brushed.  
This was definitely enough for Fili and he left the small house. Outside he stood on the brittle porch and looked over lake-town.

Fili didn´t notice the blond elf until he stood right next to him. He flinched slightely and his stomach did a funny little jolt.

„Can´t stand them either?“ Fili rumbled uneasily, trying to break the silence. But the elf remaind silent for some time.

„Affection is a curious thing.“ the elf said finally, „It tends to come in the most unsuitable times in most unsuitable forms.“

It was the first time since their capture back in Mirkwood that Fili actually heard the elfs voice. It was surprisingly tender and melodious.

„Really?“ Fili huffed, „Affection will pass.“

„No.“ the elf stated simply but firm, „It fades but never passes.“ His hand landed on the railing, only millimeters away from Filis own.

On instinct Fili wanted to pull his hand away, but suddenly it was heavy as stone and not moving an inch.

„My name is Fili, I am an heir of Durin and prince of Erebor.“ Fili said, finally looking up at the elf.

„Legolas , prince of the Woodland Realm.“ the elf said, looking down at Fili.  
And when the elf smiled, he looked like a miscevious boy, not like the cold stature he was before.

.....

Fili was standing a little apart from the still smoking ruins of Laketown. 

The dragon was dead. It´s corpse sunken in the depth of the lake. The water had never been clear but Fili remembered that it had been like an icy mirror when he first looked upon it. That night with Legolas on the porch in front of Bards house it had reflected the moon and the stars.  
When the dragon came it was flaming red. But now it was grey, the mirror surface shattered.  
Bard had killed the dragon but the price was high. Laketown was destroyed, many had lost their life in the firestorm and those who survived where now homeless.

Shortly after the dragons death and doubtlessly because of Legolas' efforts, the elves had come. They built up a temporary camp for the people.

Fili and Kili were given a tent of their own, to rest and heal Kili's wounds fully.  
But both Fili and his brother couldn´t find rest. The mountain was calling them.  
Their obligations as Durin's heirs was calling them and they missed the rest of their company.

„I have been looking for you, Durin´s son.“ Fili suddenly heard the melodic voice of Legolas who had again approached him silently like a beast of prey. Fili shuddered.

„Must you keep sneaking up on me?“ Fili said angrily, glaring over his shoulder. He knew the elf was doing this to jest with him though his demeanor wasn´t giving him away.

„Only to an inattentive mind it would be sneaking.“ Legolas teased, his face a stoic mask but his eyes sparkled with mirth. Fili had quickly learned to read his eyes.

„We have to go to the mountain, today.“ Fili murmured, knowing better then to pick up on the elf's bantering.

„Not today.“ Legolas replied, „The course of the sun has already progressed to far.“

Fili shook his head in exasperation. „We must go to the mountain.“ he insisted, „The sooner we reach the it, the sooner we can get propper help.“

„What of your brother? He is still very weak, he could use another night of rest.“ Legolas said calmly, resting his hand on Filis shoulder.

This had the desired effect and Fili hung his head with a deep sigh.

„Today we rest, on the morrow we shall go to the mountain together.“ Legolas whispered, gently squeazing Fili´s shoulder.

 

Evening approached quickly and the elves, men and the little group of dwarrows stopped their clearing work for the day.  
Soon several fires were lightened up in the camp and everywhere groups of elves and men were coming together for a hot meal and for telling stories to drive the darkness off of their minds.  
Fili brought Kili a bowl of stew to their tent. Of course Kili had grouched that he wanted to get up and join them at the fires, but Oin had insisted that Kili had to rest his leg if he wanted to reach the mountain on both of them in the morning.

Luckily Bofur was there to entertain Kili and joined him for dinner in the tent. Fili used the oppotunity to stray around the campside for a while. He hadn´t really planed to go anywhere in particular.

Fili paid no mind to where his feet took him, but he recognized the voice of Legolas immediately when he heard it.

The elve had not seen him yet, currently he was talking to one of his guards.  
Fili smirked, as the idea of sneaking up on the elf came to his mind. Just this once he wanted to outwit him.

Legolas gave one last nod to the guard and walked on. Fili who had been hiding behind one of the tents followed on tiptoes.

The elf took a rather odd path through the camp, until finally he dissapeard in his own spacious tent.

Fili peeked behind the fine wooven folds of the tent, but couldn´t see the elf. Cautiosly he sneaked inside.

He got a glimpse of the fine evlish interiour, light by soft lights behind colourful glas, bevor his world suddenly turned upside down.

The dwarf tumbled to the ground, maneuvered by an adamant force. Before he knew what was going on, he found himself lying flat on the floor, looking up at his former prey.

„You thought I wouldn´t notice?“ Legolas was leaning above him, grinning triumphantly as he took hold of his arms.

„Well it was worth a try“ Fili mumbled, feeling quite silly now.

Legolas leaned back a little, regarding him with a quirked brow. „I have to say you´re not bad for a dwarf, you´d probably make a fine scout. But I have a few years of experience ahead of you.“

And there was the swirl of emotions again in the elf´s eyes. Slowly growing to an outright storm again. And slowly, very slowly Legolas leaned down.

Fili froze, staring up at the decending elf. He was pretty sure what was about to happen and he should really throw that darned elf off of him now, but those eyes had him captured far stronger than the elves gentle grip ever could.

Legolas didn´t really kiss him. He merely brushed his slightly parted lips along the corner of his mouth, shortly nuzzling against his moustache.

Fili did not dare to breathe until the elf suddenly retreated, letting go of his arms and bringing the tents length distant between them. 

From the way Legolas had withdrawn from him, he would have thought the elf would flee from the tent any second now. But instead the elf just stood in one corner, staring into nothingness.

Fili sat up on his elbows, trying to gather his thoughts.

„What was that about?“ he finally asked.

No answer.

Fili sighed as he stood up and was ready to leave.

„I always wondered how a beard felt.“ Legolas suddenly said, „since we don´t have beards.“

„And how did it feel?“ Fili turned to the elf again.

„Mh...“ Legolas took his time marveling over the question, „...softer than I thought.“

And there was that smile again. A soft quirk in the elf´s lips and a sparkle in his eyes.

„Well you are just as soft as I had thought.“ Fili rumbled.

„So you did...think?“ Legolas inquired cautiously.

„As much as it might be a surprise to elves, but dwarves are indeed able to think. Quite sophisticated thinkers we are actually.“ Fili said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Legolas hesitated just for a moment, „I was not teasing you this time.“

Fili looked the elf quickly up and down. He was not really sure how he got himself into this dilemma, but he didn´t feel like getting out of it now. 

„I know.“ Fili murmured. He then threw all caution to the wind and marched over to the elf, grabed him by his shirt and pulled him down into a not-so-soft dwarven kiss.

Legolas could have stopped him if he wanted to, but he let the dwarf handle him as he pleased. He closed his eyes, enjoying the scratch of beard on his skin and the low rumble that rose from the dwarf's chest when he stroked his fingers along his stubbly jawline.

After a few moments of increasingly heated kissing they somehow managed to end up sprawled over Legolas´bedding. Fili lying atop of the elf, straddeling his waist. Legolas could feel how the dwarf slowly hardened and they rubbed against each other in a teasing manner through their layers of cloth.

„You could loose a few layers,“ Legolas whispered after a while when they paused their kissing, „I want to know if you dwarves are hairy all over.“

„And I if elves are all soft.“ Fili chuckled in return.

Legolas learned that dwarves where indeed quite hairy, at least this particular specimen, but he liked it and let his hand slide over every new bit of exposed skin, carding his fingers through soft blond curls while Fili shed every last bit of his clothing.

After disrobing himself, Fili started stripping he elf of his clothes. Underneath them the only thing soft was the elf's smooth skin. Apart from that he had strong, lean muscles and...

„Well, well, not soft at all.“ Fili smirked as he looked further down on the now naked elf.  
„Also not very proportional.“ Fili kept on talking as he straddled the elf again and lined their erections up against each other.

„I am perfectly fine sized for my folk. You're the one who´s not oh...“ Legolas broke of as Fili started stroking them both.

„Have I found a way to outwit you finally?“ Fili panted as he tightened his grip. The elf had a rather nice looking cock, though smaller than his own and Fili very much enjoyed teasing it until the elf's breath became unusually audible.

Fili concentrated fully on the elf's pleasure now. He stroked and massaged his shaft down to his balls while Legolas whrithed under him.

„This doesn´t work much different then with dwarves I see, do you like it like that?“ Fili asked, deftly working his hands on the elf.

„Ah- a little less pressure would be sufficient.“ Legolas panted and raised himself to lean on his forarms so he could get a better view of Fili's work.

„Tss...delicate thing, you.“ Fili muttered but comlpied to the elf's request. With one hand he reached out to stroke the elfs abdomen while his other hand resumed its task, just a little lighter and also slower.

Legolas let his head fall back with a long-drawn-out moan and Fili smirked to himself until the elf suddenly leaned up again, grabbed the dwarf by his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

The angle was a bit awkward but after a little shifting Fili could move his hand again unhindered.

Fili kept stroking and massging with both hands, varying his speed and pressure until the elf finally came with a keening sound that Fili would not have expected from him.

Despite the heat of the moment, Fili curiously observed the elf in his bliss. The way he breathed, the way his muscles flexed and how his fluids did look a little different from his own but generally still very similar.

Legolas had sunken back into the sheets and closed his eyes. Obviously enjoying the moment, but Fili would have none of it.

„What about me then?“ Fili asked, gesturing to his neglected cock that jutted heavily between his legs. 

When the elf didn´t respond immediately, Fili leaned down to thrust his hips against the elf's abdomen. If Legolas did not help him actively then Fili could at least enjoy the strange softness of his skin.

However, Fili rutting against the elf brought said elf back to action and for the second time this evening Fili's world suddenly went upside down and he found himself on his back with the elf looking down at him.

„Patience is definitely not your virtue.“ Legolas hissed against Fili's neck before he started nibbling on it.

„Of course it´s all very well for you, since you already had you pleasure.“ Fili growled as the elf worked his way down to the dwarf's chest.

Legolas let his face slowly drift against the dense fluff on Fili's chest, bathing his upper body with his hot breath.  
Now it was Fili's turn to writhe and he bucked his hips up in a demanding manner.

Legolas however did not get unsettled by Fili's obvious charge and slowly he slid down further until his face was only inches away from Fili's very turgid dwarfhood.

Fili thought he was going crazy as Legolas continued to just breath hotly against his sensitive skin.

„Do something already.“ He burst out and finally Legolas obeyed.

Slowly he took Fili in hand and started mouthing along his cock until he reached the head and took it into his mouth.

„Oh Mahal...“ Fili sighed, almost reliefed as Legolas took him deeper and deeper until he slowly pulled up again to repeat the action.

Fili proped up the sheets under his head, so he could watch the elf better. Suddenly the strangeness of it all occured to him, but just as strangely it didn´t bother him in the slightest.

The elfs movements were slow but thoughtful and Fili very much enjoyed this unfarmiliar way of intimacy.

´How silly´ Fili thought ´That I of all dwarves find pleasure with an elf´

Legolas looked up at him and their eyes met. Fili saw those emotions again in the elf's eyes.

When Fili finished only seconds later, he told himself that it had been because of the very pleasent things that the elf had done with his tongue and not the look in his eyes. But he knew it was only half true.

Fili also thought he should get up and leave but his body had a mind of its own.  
They lay next to each other, caressing each others skin in an almost chaste way. They were not talking, they had never been talking much in the short time that they had known each other but still they understood.

When Fili reluctantly got up to return to his kin, Legolas did nothing to stop him.

„Usually I don´t do such things, with someone I don´t even really know.“ Fili mumbled a bit sheepishly while dressing himself.

„Neither do I.“ Legolas replied softly.

„Maybe it was meant to happen.“ Fili mused.

„Do dwarves believe in destined encounters?“ Legolas asked, he was starting to dress as well.

„Sure,“ Fili boomed looking at the elf with a cheeky grin „But usually not envolving elves.“

„One more point on the list of things you usually wouldn´t involve an elf in.“ Legolas countered and they both laughed.

When they were both fully dressed again Legolas hesitated for a moment, but then he reached out to lay his hand softly against Filis cheek.  
Fili didn´t know the sentiment of an elf's goodbye, nor the words the elf spoke. Neither did Legolas understand what it meant to dwarves when Fili carefully touched their foreheads together.

They both knew however that it probably was goodbye for good.

 

Fili walked back to the tent he shared with his brother. While striding through the camp he looked up at the sky.  
He had never really paid much thought to the stars, but they looked quite beautiful that night.

Fili smiled, he had a good feeling about the future. In the morning they would walk to the mountain. They would greet their destiny with open arms, as any true heir of Durin would. Whatever was in the past would be memory, an everlasting memory.


End file.
